Behind the mirror
by Angela Malfoy
Summary: This story contains Draco liking Hermione boy Blaise liking Draco and things go wrong. Slash/rape
1. Behind the Mirror

"FATHER" Draco Malfoy yelled from his bedroom. "Yes son what would you like" Lucius Malfoy said sternly "how do you work that mirror thing you showed me two days ago?" Draco said looking eager "that spell is in the "Dark Charms" book, ill go get it for you, its time for you to learn things by now" Lucius said walking out of Draco's room.  
  
"Here" Lucius said handing Draco the book "now don't bother me anymore" "yes father" Draco said innocently. "Now where is that bloody spell" Draco said flipping through the pages "uh ha finally found it" Draco finished reading over the directions on what to do, he placed the book opened on the table in front of the mirror in his bedroom and said the spell a loud. Something strange was going on with his mirror; swirls of different colors were swarming his mirror, at last it stopped.  
  
"Huh who's that girl?" Draco wondered. There was a girl lying in a bathtub naked with foam covering her intimate parts, she had lushes brown hair even though it was wet, but that's all he could see. "The spell must have gone wrong, but that's ok" Draco said looking at the girl. "I wonder who she is," Draco said dreamily. The girl that Draco was looking at abruptly turned around. To his surprise it was some he really shouldn't be looking at Draco thought "No how can this be I well it cant be, out of everyone in the world it had to be her" Draco said aloud.  
  
(Draco sleeping)  
  
As Draco was sleeping all he dreamt about was Hermione in the bathtub. Draco suddenly awoke and gasped, "She's just a stupid mudblood," Draco said to himself, and then he went back to sleep.  
  
(Morning)  
  
Draco was up in time for breakfast so he went downstairs still in his greenish black silk button up in the front with sleeves and long silky pants pajamas. He stretched and yawned then sat him self down. Food appeared out of nowhere, there was two pieces of toast with grape jam with scrambled eggs, the way Draco liked it. Today was different he just sat there staring into mid air "Draco sweetie are you alright?" His mother asked him "huh.oh yah I'm still eating" Draco said still staring into mid air "Draco are you alright" she asked again more sternly "oh sorry mother I was just thinking" he said taking a bite of the toast "do you mind telling me about?" she asked curiously "oh nothing really, may I be excused?" He asked "but you barley ate you must be hungry" "no not really ill uh ill eat later" Draco said rushing up stairs.  
  
"Why cant I get her out of my head, why why why" Draco kept asking himself "maybe I should .no I couldn't could I?" Draco took out the "Dark Charms" book and put it down in front of his mirror on the table, he said the spell and the same thing yesterday happened. "Where is she?" he asked. "Mom when can we go to diagon alley?" Hermione asked with a smile of anticipation across her face "well." her mother said looking down at her watch "how about at noon today?" "Hmmm well ok maybe Harry and Ron will be there, I'm hoping since I cant go any other day since you and dad are busy" "yes that's true .well we should go in a couple of hours ok" Hermiones mother said "sure" Hermione said looking pleased.  
  
(Wow Hermione looks pretty much the same as in the last few years except for her hair is down to her shoulders and its less bushy but still has some bush, she seems to smile more with her family around and she has a pretty smile) "wait a second stop looking at her like that Draco" he said to himself feeling disgusted. Draco suddenly ran out his bedroom door "MOM DAD WHERE ARE YOU?" Draco yelled "Draco stop screaming like that" Lucius said coming up behind him "oh sorry about that.oh yah um today can we go to diagon alley to purchase my school supplies?" "Hmm why do you sound so excited, and I'm busy" Lucius said looking suspicious "I don't know I just am.please there is only one week before school and I want to get it done and over with" "Fine but change your clothing" he said walking off "yes!! Wait a minute what am I doing .I think I've just lost my mind"  
  
When Draco walked into his room he could still see Hermione "better turn my mirror back" he said. As soon as Draco got changed he walked downstairs and met up with his father and they left for diagon alley.  
  
(In Diagon Alley) "Father May I go off alone" Draco asked "of course son." When ever the Malfoys are in public they act completely different, they act superior, but when there just in there own home they act different they act like a family should act cheerfully. When Draco saw Hermione walking down diagon alley he rushed over there "oh look who it is, where is your friends potty and weasel did they run off together" Draco said smirking. Hermione didn't say anything but just walked away "HEY" Draco yelled as he was walking towards her, he grabbed her arm "no body walks away from a Malfoy" "well I just did, are your feelings hurt Draco" Hermione asked sarcastically "wait sorry you don't have any feelings" she snapped. Draco just walked away.  
  
"I have plenty feelings what would she know about my feelings.. I think I have feelings for her" Draco muttered to himself.  
  
Review please thx 


	2. The Kiss

(After shopping in Diagon Alley)  
  
"Finally were home," Lucius Malfoy said opening the front door "may I go upstairs?" Draco asked "alright but dinner will be ready soon" Lucius said walking off. Draco ran upstairs with bags of his new school stuff, as soon as he got to his room he put his stuff down beside his bed.  
  
"Lets see what Hermione is up to" Draco said smirking. Once again Draco did the spell but this time it wasn't Hermiones house even though Draco never seen the Weasleys house it was defiantly his, there was Ron Ginny Fred George Mrs. Weasley he thought it might be there mother since they all look alike plus there house is not as nice as anyone he knows. "Huh why am I looking at them and not at Hermione?" he said to himself "wait there she is," he said looking at Hermione sitting on a chair in the background reading a book. (Maybe this spell follows the person around you seek where ever there is a mirror.. that would make sense) Draco thought to himself. "DRACO" yelled his father "DINNER IS READY" Draco hurried up and put the Dark Charms book away quickly hurried downstairs.  
  
(After Dinner and a week later)  
  
Draco woke up early one morning to find his luggage was already packed to go to hogwarts. "Hello sweetie if you hurry up ill make you some breakfast before you go to school" Narcissa Malfoy said, "alright mother" Draco said sweetly. Draco got dressed in a Silky Black dress shirt and black pants, as soon as he was done he went down stairs to find pieces of fruit in a bowl with pancakes with icing sugar and some syrup on the table. After he was done eating he went upstairs and brushed his teeth and him and his father went to kings cross.  
  
When Draco arrived he saw Crabbe and Goyle entering the platform "well ill wright to you as soon as I can father" Draco said "well alright.hurry up you have five minutes," Lucius said. Draco entered the platform then put his stuff away, as he entered the Train he saw Crabbe and Goyle going into a compartment, he followed of course "Miss me?" Draco asked opening up the compartment door "DRACO" they said excited to see him "how was your summer?" he asked taking a seat "well first I" Goyle began before Draco interrupted "I asked how it was I don't need a story" "oh sorry.it was good" "how about yours he asked Crabbe "good to" "well mine was Great.I'm bored lets go find potty and weasel" "ok" they both said following Draco. "Where could they be.lets just go back" Draco said, when they arrived at there compartment they found someone was sitting in it. "Granger what in sodding hell are you doing in here" "nice to see you to Malfoy" "get out we were here first you filthy little mudblood" he said giving a stare "fine.. Didn't know this was the king of all."she trailed off and ran out.  
  
"Crabbe Goyle stay here ill be back" Draco said walking down the hall, he was looking for someone as soon as he found him he burst through the compartment door "Draco?" A 7th year boy with light brown hair and green eyes asked "hi Blaise" Draco said giving Blaise a hug "Draco are you ok you never give me hugs" "I'm fine its just that I haven't seen you for a while and I missed you" "that's sweet Draco, come sit down .how was your summer?" "Well." (look at the way he talks and those beautiful lips that blonde hair how it just goes in front of his eye) Blaise was thinking to himself "wow seems like it was good" "what about your summer Blaise" "well." he got cut off when Crabbe opened the compartment door. "Yes Crabbe what do you want?" "uhh, have you seen Goyle?" "NO now go AWAY" Crabbe then closed the door and walked away. "So anyway where were we?" Draco asked. Blaise put his hand on Draco's cheek and leaned in and kissed him on the lips and got up and left the compartment. Draco sat there shocked for about a minute and just realized his Best friend just kissed him.  
  
(Arrive at hogwarts)  
  
As soon as everybody got off the Train the 2nd to 7th years went into the carriage. "Harry Ron can I sit with you guys" Hermione asked her two best friends "sorry Hermione Neville and Ginny are with us we couldn't find you" Harry said "oh that's alright Harry don't apologize" then Hermione turned around and saw a carriage with only one person in it "hello mind if I sit here" she asked "not at all."  
  
Finally they got there. When everybody was out of the carriages Hermione met up with Ron and Harry while Draco met up with Crabbe and Goyle, when Draco looked to his far right side he saw Blaise who gave him a little smile Draco did the same.  
  
"Hello everyone welcome back to hogwarts," Professor Dumbledore said as the big rounded doors opened. "I can't wait for the feast I'm starving" Ron said "don't worry Ron it will start shortly," Hermione said  
  
As everyone was pilling in Harry Ron and Hermione where sitting side by side, in Dracos case it was Draco Blaise on the one side Crabbe Goyle on the other. After the sorting ceremony everyone was digging into the feast that hogwarts prepared for them, noise was growing louder it was the perfect time to ask Blaise his question "excuse me Blaise, why did you kiss me?" "Does that really matter Draco, I see the way you look at me" "what are you talking about I" "sorry Draco but ill see you later if you know what I mean" he said winking at him and walking out of the great hall.  
  
(What did he mean by that, knowing Blaise it was obviously a joke right? ) Draco thought.  
  
(After the Feast)  
  
Draco was very tired so he changed into his pajamas they were silky black bottoms and a button up shirt, no one else was in the dormitory because it was only 8:30pm, Draco was about to get into bed when Blaise turned him around through him onto his bed and was on top of him "isn't this what you wanted" he said then he was kissing Dracos lips. 


	3. Brotherly love or is it

(What would drive him to this) Draco thought  
  
(FLASH BACK)  
  
"Blaise you're here" Draco said running into Blaises arms. Now at this time Draco was about 9 and Blaise was 10. Blaise and Draco have been very good friends since they can remember. "I missed you so much Blaise" Draco said still hugging him "I missed you to Draco" Blaise said smiling. Ever since they have been kids they have always had a love for each other that no one can break.  
  
(FLASH BACK OVER)  
  
"I love you Blaise" Draco said ending their kiss and hugging him. Blaise was just shocked and wide eyed. After a few seconds Blaise started to cry "Blaise whats wrong?" "I love you Draco.but more than friend love" "I know" Draco said wiping his tears away "I almost raped you" Blaise said, but Draco just hugged him. "I have to go" Blaise said rushing out of the room where Draco lay.  
  
Draco fell asleep an hour later and kept twitching. In the morning Draco got changed and looked at him self in the mirror "why am I so confused?" and walked out of his room he shares with 5 other slytherins.  
  
When he got downstairs he saw Blaise, when he was going to go towards him he just walked away "that was odd" Draco said, "What was odd?" Goyle asked him "oh nothing."  
  
As soon as everyone came down to the great hall Draco had spotted Hermione, He looked at her and she to him there eyes caught and she smiled and so did he, she quickly turned her head away. (did malfoy just smile at me?) Hermione thought to herself "whats wrong Hermione?" Ron asked "huh.oh nothing I was just thinking of a good book I finished yesterday.it was really depressing" Ron and Harry both rolled there eyes "so Hermione excited about classes?" Harry asked Her already knowing the answer. "Oh yes I cant wait, I hear there is a new potions professor.and he's a year older then the 7th years" "WOW no more Snape this and next year will be the best" "not so fast Ron Professor Snape is now teaching defense against the dark arts" as soon as Hermione said that there mouths hung open. "But, but THAT'S horrible he's going to ruin defense against the dark arts class for us" Harry said, "yes but its not are decision" Hermione sighed.  
  
After breakfast Harry Hermione and Ron went to there first class which was Potions. "Come on in and find a seat everyone" Professor Dragoon said. The Gryffindors were with the Slytherins of course. "First of all I'm your new potions Professor you can call me Professor Dragoon" Lavender Brown put up her hand "yes?" "Um I was just wondering how old you were because you look so young" She said shyly "oh well I am 18 years old" as soon as he said that every one was just stunned, except for Harry Ron and Hermione since they already knew "yes I am young for being a Professor, but we wont get into that, alright lets get on with the class."  
  
"Thank god we don't have any homework" Ron said, "why do you say," Hermione said sternly "because who likes homework.besides you" "oh sod off Ron," she said nudging him in the stomach "well at least we have something to look forward to" Harry said "what's that?" Ron asked "Defense against the dark arts.with the slytherins" "oh yes I cant wait" Ron said sarcastically.  
  
As everyone was rushing into the class room, and before everyone took a seat Snape said "hello class welcome back, anyway this year is going to be different, we have a seating plan so Slytherins and Gryffindors are sitting together.alright when I call you and your partners name sit down where ever is free.Potter and Goyle, Weasley and Crabbe, Parkinson and Longbottom, Malfoy and Granger" after he said there names Draco sat at the very back while Hermione was walking to the front. "Um Granger you do know where we are sitting don't you?" he said to her "Oh Sorry Malfoy" she said Irritably. "Alright class you are doing a project on Dark Spells and how to block them, you will find a dark spell with your partners sitting beside you and you will come up with a spell to block it off, I am giving you till Wednesday, right now I want you to talk to your partner about what you are thinking of doing." "Alright Malfoy I am not going to do the whole project by myself" Hermione said aggravated "you look so cute when you get angry" Draco said to her smirking "oh be quite Malfoy" she said Angrily, but Draco just laughed. "Alright Draco tonight meet me in the library at 7:30pm so we can get a move on with this bloody project" "fine but you do the writing" he said "I already planned to, I don't need you to ruin my project" "don't you mean our project" Draco said raising an eyebrow "that's what I said" "no you didn't but anyway" Draco said putting his head in his hands looking like he was upset "are you alright Draco?" Hermione asked sounding concerned "yes just have a bit of a headache, I don't want to be bothered" "alright Draco" she said.  
  
(In the Library/yah so I skipped most of the day.sue me)  
  
"Ten minutes late that's so typical of him" Hermione said taping her foot with her arms crossed. "Sorry I'm late" Draco said breathless "come on already lets get a move on" she said "alright Granger what spell should we do" "well first of all you should look for a book, you do know what that is don't you" "Oh bugger off mudblood" (I shouldn't have said that I like her) he thought to himself "uh huh I have the perfect book" she said settling into a seat near by "what book?" Draco asked "its called Dark spells and how to prevent them" (she looks so pretty when she digs into a book like that) Draco thought, Draco sat down beside her. "hmm" she said turning the pages. Draco leaned in closer (come on you know you want to do it) just then Draco pressed his soft lips against Hermiones cheek, she was stunned "what was that for" "uhh well its just that I" Hermione dropped the book she was reading and kissed Draco on his lips, and he was even more shocked (WOW so this is what a kiss feels like, wait your kissing Draco) Hermione stopped kissing him and started to cry, she grabbed her book and ran out of the library. "Wait you forgot to sign it out.stupid, stupid why did you do that" Draco said to himself. 


	4. The poem

Hermione ran into the common room "Hermione are you ok what's wrong" Harry asked her getting up from playing wizard chess. "I don't want to talk about it" she said rushing upstairs "it must be pretty bad she tells us everything" Ron said looking worried "come on lets go talk to her" Harry said while Ron following behind. While Hermione was on her bed her face in her pillow crying there came a knock "Hermione open up" Ron said knocking "come on Hermione please open up" Harry said "go away please I don't want to talk at the moment" "well we should do what she asks.Alright Hermione we will come back later" Ron said, Harry just nodded his head.  
  
(An hour later)  
  
Hermione opened her door and crept downstairs and saw Harry and Ron still playing wizard chess so she decided to go sit down and watch "Hermione your ok" Ron asked lifting his head up to see the girl "yes I'm fine I guess I just had a mental breakdown about school" she lied "on school!! How could that be possible" Harry added "well with working with Malfoy it made it hard he just wouldn't do what he was suppose to" she blushed as she said his name "Want me to teach him a thing or too" Ron asked "no but thank you for the offer Ron" Hermione smiled. After a while Hermione fell asleep on the couch "um Harry do you think we should wake her?" Ron asked "yes it is getting late too so I'm heading off to bed" "yah same here.Hermione wake up" Ron said a couple of times "what oh sorry did I drift off?" "Yah but were heading off to bed anyway" "alright."  
  
(Next morning)  
  
Everyone was crowding into the Great Hall. "Blaise I'm sorry for a couple of nights ago" Draco said to Blaise who was sitting in front of him this time "don't be I should be the one to say sorry.which I am and I regret everything I did" he said looking sad, Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other and was wondering what was going on. "Blaise look I.ok can I talk to you tonight?" Draco said spreading butter onto some toast "Yes of course."  
  
"Hermione do you want to come to Quidditch practice after dinner tonight?" Ron asked since he was Gryffindors keeper since 5th year which was just last year "yah come on Hermione it will be fun" Harry added in "sorry boys, I have to work on the assignment with Malfoy tonight its due tomorrow.have you guys started yet?" "Yes ill finish it after practice ok" Harry said looking dim-witted "how about you Ron?" she asked him "I will finish it at lunch time?" Ron asked her "yes you will.you don't want to get bad grades do you now" "of course not Hermione" Ron and Harry said together. "Good.oh look at the time don't want to be late for Defense class" "we have ten minutes Hermione" Ron said looking drowsy "yes but its Snape your talking about.come on lets get going now" She said taking her toast with her.  
  
With 5 minutes to spare they each took a seat and didn't talk to one another, Hermione was writing some notes down for her and Draco's project. Snape just looked at the three wondering why they were 5 minutes early no one is ever 5 minutes early or early all.  
  
As soon as the 5 minutes were over students were pilling into the classroom. "Alright students quickly take your seats and thank you.today you will have one more class period to finish your project and then its due tomorrow morning" Snape looked at them all begin." "Hermione I'm sorry for yesterday" Draco whispered to her, She just smiled at him for hearing her name from his mouth "aren't you going to say something" "Sorry it was my fault but thank you anyway..oh and Draco I finished are project" "you what why I didn't do anything" "yes you did.I'm going to hand this in to Professor Snape now" she said getting up from her seat, he grabbed her arm and pulled her down "what don't let me help lets just redo it" "no Draco I know what I'm doing" she said walking towards his desk "um Excuse me Professor" "yes Miss Granger?" Snape asked her "well um here is Draco and My project" she said handing it into him "and did you do the whole thing" "no sir he help out quite a lot" "fine its not like I shouldn't trust someone as smart as you anyway" "thank you sir" "GO sit down" Hermione practically ran to the back of the room "don't worry Draco are project is done" "good job."  
  
At the end of class Hermione hurried out and a note fell from her robe pocket "um Hermione you dropped your" but she left "I guess there's not harm in reading it right"  
  
When I fall asleep I Dream, A Dream that would and should Never ever had happened I Dreamt I fell into my lovers arms His arms wrapped around my waist and never longed to let me go As I ran my right hand through his Blonde silky hair and my eyes dazing Into his sparkled Grey eyes Suddenly he disappears and I wake up knowing and hurting That I will never get my one true love  
  
"that's beautiful" Draco said to himself "the description kind of reminds me of me" he said looking confused. 


End file.
